Lyric Prank gone wrong
by uselessPhan
Summary: When Phil films a Lyric Prank on Dan, Phil is surprised by Dan's reaction and Drama between the two unfolds. Rated K
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys! So today, i'm going to do the lyric prank on a friend. His name is Dan. You guys don't know him but he is a really good friend. So I'm going to do the song Into You by Ariana Grande. Kinda risky… Let's do it! It'll be Ace!"

I took a deep breath and started typing.

P: I'm so into you, I can barely breathe and all I wanna do is to fall in deep

D: Phil, wtf… r u high or smthing?

P: But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line, hey, yeah So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice, hey

D: who r u & what have u done w/ Phil!

P: Oh baby, look what you started The temperature's rising in here

D: actually, my house is warm tyvm. And what did i start! If u r still on the game of Clue we played yesterday i won fair & square and me starting didn't change a thing.

P: Is this gonna happen? Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move  
Before I make a move

D: k let me call 999 k Phil? Plz dont kill urself… i will make a move if u want me to!

P: So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it

A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it

D: PHIL WTF!

P: A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body

Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you

D: …

D: rlly?

P: A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it A little less conversation and a little more touch my body Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah

D:...

D: me to

P: um dan?

D: yes?

P: this was um…

P: a um…

P: a lyric prank

P: u no… 4 youtube.

D: what

P: yes ariana grande into you

D: so u filmed this i just came out after you told me u "loved me" but u dont actually?

P:um… ye

D: What kind of sicko are you?

P: dan!

D:  
D: bye.

P: wait dan…!

I saw the notifications fill my screen.

DAN HAS LEFT THE CONVERSATION  
DAN HAS DELETED YOU FROM HIS CONTACTS  
DAN HAS UNFOLLOWED YOU ON TWITTER  
DAN HAS UNFOLLOWED YOU ON INSTAGRAM  
DAN HAS UNFOLLOWED YOU ON FACEBOOK  
DAN HAS UNSUBSCRIBED  
DAN HAS SUBSCRIBED

DANISNOTONFIRE HAS LEFT A COMMENT ON YOUR LAST VIDEO:

i dare you to upload it.


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY THIS ONE IS SO SHORT! will do more next time! Thank you to all the people who liked this story like 2FanGirls1Book!

Love you forever!

The door slammed open and my friend PJ storms in.

"Yo mate! What happened with Dan! I texted him and asked if he and you wanted to come over but he told me never to say your name again!"

I replied after collapsing onto my bed. Seriously, a wicker bed? It's hideous but doesn't fit through the door. "Listen. I was stupid and should probably have warned him in advance about the Lyric Pran-"

"WHAT!" PJ yelled. I jumped and stood up. "A LYRIC PRANK?! ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT TO PEOPLE YOU HATE! NOT BEST FRIENDS!"

"I know… i messed up. Now leave so I can edit this new video i just filmed." I said.

PJ went towards the door, looked back at me then left. I waited till I heard the front door close before I played the video.

"Hey guys! So I know I promised something cool and amazing today but… um... " CUT! I will cut out all the fumbles and upload this as quick as possible.

TWO HOURS LATER

Perfect!

"Hey guys! So I know I promised something cool and amazing today but it kinda… went wrong. Here is a clip of my reaction.

(Phil in slow motion hand flying up to his mouth looking at computer, we all know the gif)

As you can see, I was pretty surprised. Oh! I didn't tell you for what! So I filmed a Lyric Prank but it went… not horribly wrong but it took a weird turn. That weird turn was kind of private so I will upload another video soon to make up for it. And also, whoever I pranked during this video, you know who you are, I am sorry and hope you can forgive me.

(hand hearts)

BYE!"


	3. Chapter 3

This is a long one! hope you like it!

"Who? Who iz thhe friend phil!"

"What dd you write tell us uplosad it please phil!11!"

"This is stupid. Upload it you &$$&#*!"

The comments on my last video where flooding in. Not one comment from Dan. It could be a good thing or a bad thing. I assumed it was a bad thing as it had been 3 days but I keep keeping my hopes up.

"U wanna come over tonit?Play some XBox" A text from PJ resonated in my empty bedroom.

"Yea sure m8? Wat time?" I replied.

"17:30 ish?" (for all you americans, this is the translation: 5:30)

"K i'll be there"

I grabbed my coat and went out the door. I would go to Starbucks before meeting PJ. I passed the Starbucks nearest to my house and went into the one next to Dan's, hoping to see him there and also not.

Starbucks = bad. I walked in and Dan was at the checkout. When he turned around, his drink in hand, he stared and our surroundings felt as if they were frozen. I looked back and this look of disgust flashed across his face. He walked towards me and the world started moving again.

"What are you doing here? You know this is the Starbucks I go to."

"... Listen Dan I-"

"No. You don't have the right to speak right now. I will ring you later maybe if I feel like talking. Which I don't right now. This is a public area and at least one of us has manners. Good bye."

He walked past me and I stood there speechless. After a couple seconds, I moved again.

"1 iced coffee, vanilla." I said to the cashier.

"Name?" Then, Da, who I didn't know was still here, yelled out a name.

"a $&$e is his name!" The crowd in Starbucks burst out laughing.

"What happened to having manners?" I shot back.

"They flew away, like our friendship." He replied. I felt tears sting in my eyes and I stormed out. I bumped into Dan on the way. His drink flew in the air and landed on a guy's computer. I didn't stop running till I got to PJ's.


	4. Chapter 4

I am almost done with this one! PM if u have any questions

I got a text from Dan about a week after the Starbucks incident. I haden't tweeted of posted anything since so my notiication feed was blowing up from people asking where I was. When I went to PJ's, he calmed me down and we watched anime all night. I tweeted during one of the anime to ensure people that yes I was alive just not feeling super well so I was taking a break from Social Media for a while. PJ has been bringing me food because I refuse to leave my house, much less my bedroom. I was surprised when his number showed up on my screen. The text said:

" _Hey Phil. So… I guess i am sorry for treating_

 _you like that at starbucks but you really ticked_

 _me off. I got so mad after that prank. I did not_

 _overreact though my reaction was perfectly_

 _reasonable. You owe me an apology to though._

 _I want to be friends again just a bit more distant._

 _I have calmed down. Do you think you can_

 _meet me at the Starbucks next to you?_

 _:)_

 _Dan"_

I replied right after.

" _Hey so i am sorry. I would like to say it  
in person. Starbucks might not be the _

_right choice tho. How about u come over_

 _tomorrow at 15:00(3)?_

 _:)  
Phil"_

" _Sure"_

I never knew 1 word could cause so much joy!


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter! PM me if you have questions!

The bell rang and I freaked out. I opened it and we sat down on the couch. Dan's sofa crease was no more.

"Hi so…" I started. I was lost in his soft chocolate eyes.

"Yea…" There was a long pause. I finally got the courage to say it.

"DAN I AM SO SO SORRY AND I THINK I MIGHT LIKE YOU TO!"

I looked down and an awkward silence overcame the room.

"I still like you to." Dan replied with a tiny voice. The next thing I did was surprising to me and Dan. I leaned over and kissed him. His eyes closed and he kissed me back. I pulled away, looked back at him, smiled, then leaned back in. I felt him smile back through my kiss. I felt… happy!

:)


End file.
